


How to Maintain Your Jaejoong, by Park Yoochun

by heros_wings, owltype



Series: JYJ 101 [1]
Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 21:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3666327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun's fool-proof guide to Jaejoong, written for the army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Maintain Your Jaejoong, by Park Yoochun

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote just for funsies. Inspired by heros-wings and her comment about how the army men are already learning how to handle Jaejoong. She also helped me write this, so a big shout out to her!

1.)    Pay him a compliment. Even when he looks like shit.

2.)    Never comment on his hair, or lack of. Seriously, just don’t do it.

3.)    He says weird things sometimes. Ignore them.

4.)    Alcohol. Always. But don’t sit too close to him when he’s drunk, or suffer his octopus wrath.

5.)    Actually. Just don’t sit next to him.

6.)    (But remember, sometimes a hug goes a long way.)

7.)    Apologize, even if you’re not sure why, even if it’s not your fault.

8.)    The key to maintaining your Jaejoong is learning how to **SURVIVE** your Jaejoong.

9.)    Good luck.


End file.
